Guest
by Wynter Hardy
Summary: Ciel is having a friend over for dinner and she is bringing her governess. How will Sebastian react to another demon in his midst? Sebastian/OC
1. Dinner

**My first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction! ^.^**

"Sebastian." Ciel said without looking up from the papers in front of him. His demon butler was beside him in an instant.

"Yes, my lord?"

"We are entertaining an old friend of mine. See to it that the finest preparations are made."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord. I will start immediately." He turned to take his leave, but Ciel called his name again. "Yes, master?"

Ciel looked up at him. "She will be bringing her governess. There is to be no conflict, do you understand?"

Unsure of what Ciel meant, he bowed again. "Yes, my lord."

In the kitchen, after cleaning up Bardroy's latest attempt to cook with dynamite, Sebastian went to work on the evening meal. His master's words still rung in his ears. "What the devil could he mean by 'conflict'? What could be so strange about this governess?" He pushed the thoughts from his mind as continued with dinner. After all, if it wasn't up to the young master's expectations, what kind of a butler would he be? As he was finishing up setting the table, he heard the rumbling of a carriage on the estate grounds. He sent Meirin for the young master and then went to see to the guests.

An elaborate black carriage had pulled up to the front door. The driver, obviously a demon, got down to help the passengers. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and snow white hair that came to his chin. He wore a collar similar to Pluto's around his neck and was dressed simply; a purple ruffled shirt with black suspenders and pants.

The white haired demon first helped down a beautiful young woman. No, a beautiful demon woman. She had long black hair that came to her waist and bangs that covered both of her eyes. She wore an asymmetrically cut black dress with fishnet cutouts on the shoulders, white stockings, purple gloves, and black mary jane shoes. A purple bow adorned her neck and a matching flower rested in her hair. "She's simply…stunning

After her was a young human girl about Ciel's age. She had long brown hair tied with a yellow ribbon and forest green eyes. She wore a fancy blue and yellow gown with black gloves.

The young girl sent her driver off with the carriage and then she and the demon woman looked squarely at him.

"Good evening and welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler. Please, come in. The young master is expecting you." Sebastian said. In his appraisal of the demon woman, he had almost forgotten his duties. The girl and her governess followed him inside.

"For tonight's dinner selection we have a delectable filet mignon coupled with the finest red wine and a rich parfait for dessert. I hope you find everything to your liking." Sebastian announced after the two had seated themselves with Ciel at the table. He resumed his position next to the young master.

"Sebastian," Ciel said as he started his meal, "see to it that Bardroy does not destroy the kitchen again. Duchess Fontaine and I have some business to discuss."

Sebastian bowed slightly. "Yes, young master."

Duchess Fontaine looked over to the demon woman. "Gabrielle, go see if Sebastian needs help. I will be fine here with Earl Phantomhive."

The woman stood, doing a small curtsy. "Yes, my princess." She walked over to him, taking his arm as if they had some familiarity. "Shall we, Mister Michaelis?" They proceeded into the kitchen.

"Why is there a flamethrower in the oven? That seems awfully dangerous." Gabrielle asked. She had a nice French lilt.

"Let me just say that our chef is fond of…alternative cooking methods." Sebastian smiled at her, subtly observing her back side as she perused the kitchen.

"Sebastian, you're staring at me." Gabrielle smiled up at him, having closed the distance between them at an inhuman speed.

"Why wouldn't I? You are quite beautiful." He made a move to move her bangs out of her eyes. "And it has been a while since I've laid eyes on such a beautiful demon."

Gabrielle lightly swatted his hand away. "You are too kind, Sebastian." She reached up and slowly parted her bangs to allow him to see her eyes for a moment before letting them fall back into place. Sebastian pulled her to him. "Truly beautiful."

There was music from the dining room. Sebastian extended his hand. "Would you care to dance, Miss..?"

Gabrielle giggled. "Charbonneau. But please call me Gabrielle, it suits your voice much better." She took his hand.

The two demons dance in the open space in the kitchen, Sebastian swaying and twirling her to the music they could both hear clearly. But their private moment was interrupted by their masters.

"Sebastian!"

"Gabrielle!"

"Always one thing or another." Sebastian kissed Gabrielle's hand. "Miss Charbonneau, will I have the pleasure of seeing you again?"

"But of course. Mistress Fontaine wishes to spend more time with Master Phantomhive since she has moved into the London area. You will see much more of me." Gabrielle sauntered off to attend to her mistress.

Sebastian watched her go with a bemused expression. "Oh, Miss Charbonneau. I will have you yet."

**Should I continue or just leave it as a oneshot? **


	2. Tug

**By popular demand, I'm making it into a chapter-story! I hope you like it :)**

"I thought you didn't care much for Sebastian Michaelis." Novella said. She was perched on Undertaker's lap with his arm around her waist. Her hair was down out of its pigtails and the long red hair flowed down, mixing with Undertaker's white hair.

"I don't." Gabrielle crossed her legs. She was sitting on a coffin opposite the happy, if not strange, couple in the Undertaker's funeral parlor. Business was a little slow today and that left the perfect opportunity to talk to her reaper associates. She was vaguely aware that she was also supposed to be fetching chocolate for her mistress, but that could wait a few moments.

"Well from that story, it sounds as if you were a bit interested, m'dear." Undertake quipped, toying with a loose strand of Novella's hair.

Gabrielle scoffed. "As if. I'd never be the least bit interested in that demon."

"Aren't you a demon?" Novella adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, but," Gabrielle stood up and adjusted her dress, "Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm not interested in Michaelis and that's final. I'll take my leave now." She picked up her shawl from the coffin and left, leaving the Undertaker and Novella giggling softly in the parlor.

"I should've known better than to talk to those two." Gabrielle thought as she walked down the street to the sweets shop. She caught a glimpse of Grell Sutcliff wielding his chainsaw on a young woman who had been hit by a carriage. He was being overly dramatic as usual. Gabrielle sighed.

She took her items and set off into town again. She'd opted not to take a carriage, preferring the calm of walking. A familiar scent wafted by, that of burnt cinnamon and cloves. Sebastian Michaelis. Sure enough, there was the demon picking up some things from a nearby store. They locked eyes for a brief second. She felt a small tug, the same feeling she felt when she'd been dancing with him the other night.

"Oh, Gabrielle. You were supposed to charm him, not fall for him." She thought to herself. "But I'll play your game. However, I will be in control here."

* * *

"What is it about that woman?" Sebastian thought, carefully cleaning and peeling vegetables for the night's dinner. Her face consumed his every thought and he could not figure out why. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen female demons before; he saw Hannah and some others fairly often. But something about this female demon had caught his attention.

When he'd seen her earlier that afternoon, they'd locked gazes. She turned away from to his dismay. Even if he could not physically see her eyes, he knew they were focused on him. And he'd felt a small tug in his chest. It was the same tug he'd felt the other night in the kitchen. He found that thinking of her now brought about the tug again.

He put a hand on his chest. "What the devil is this feeling?"

Abandoning dinner, Sebastian went up to his quarters. Across from his bed was a bookcase filled with both human books and demonic volumes. Carefully he picked up one of the demonic books, one on physiology (he had been quite the scholar as a young demon) and flipped a few pages.

_It begins as a tug, a tug that you feel every time you see that demon. This is your bond starting to form. The feeling will intensify until the bond is consummated._

"Of course." Sebastian closed the book with a sigh. He checked the calendar sitting on his nightstand. "It's mating season…and she's my mate."

**Oooh mating season ;)**


	3. Party

**Ugh back to school tomorrow…**

_To My Dear Ciel,_

_I humbly request your appearance at my birthday masquerade gala. The festivities will be held at the Chateau Fontaine this coming Thursday. In addition to seeing me, your dear friend, many of my family's business associates will be attending as well. You would do well to make some more international contacts for your company._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice Fontaine_

"What do you think, master? Should we attend?" Sebastian's impassive voice belied the fact that he truly did not want to go. If they went, Gabrielle would be there. It had been a few days since he had figured out what was wrong with him and every now and then he had caught glimpses of her about the countryside and town. The book had been right; each time he saw her, the tug was more and more intense, bordering on pain. He was sure he would implode if he saw her at the ball.

Ciel put the invitation, written beautifully on parchment and enclosed in a baby blue envelope, down on his desk. "We shall attend. After all, Alice is my friend. And she is right; we do need to make more contacts."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, master. I shall acquire suitable costumes for the event."

The Chateau Fontaine definitely showed the French background of the Fontaine family. It was sprawling, circling around a great courtyard. The entire estate was lit up this evening for the birthday girl's celebration. The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the manor and Sebastian stepped out to help Ciel down. Bardroy, Meyrin, and Finny took the carriage to the back entrance, following the white haired demon from before.

Standing before Sebastian and Ciel were Duchess Fontaine and Gabrielle. The young lady was clad in a bright pink frock with a sparkling pink and white masquerade mask. She made a beeline for Ciel, embracing him. However, Sebastian's attention was on the demon who followed her mistress at a slower pace. A beautiful midnight blue and violet dress adorned her body, the bottom of a purple mask hidden beneath her long bangs.

"Welcome to Chateau Fontaine! Thank you for coming, Ciel. Please, do head on in. I will be after you shortly." Alice said.

"Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel commanded, breaking Sebastian's intense focus on the female.

Inside, the decorations were as grand as the manor itself. Bouquets of flowers adorned the tables, a symphony played on a small stage, and there was plenty of food and guests. Among the guests, Sebastian noticed with slight distaste, were Alois Trancy and his butler Claude Faustus. Ciel had given Sebastian free will for tonight as he juggled the tasks of spending time with his fiancée, conversing with his friend, and introducing himself to potential business partners.

Immediately Sebastian's mind went to finding his Gabrielle. He smoothly cut his way through the crowd, dancing with a few of the young ladies who asked him. He spotted the Phantomhive servants. They seemed to be having fun and weren't destroying anything so he left them alone. Alois was off with the twin Fontaine servants. They were dressed in matching blue gowns with white masks and butterfly pins in their hair. Sebastian remembered Ciel talking about the twins; they were actually male but preferred dressing as females during social events to trick guests. Fitting Alois was taken with them. He also noticed that Claude was not with Alois.

"That's strange." Sebastian thought, subtly watching the three of them.

"Oh, Bassy!" came an annoyingly fake feminine voice.

"Hello, Grell." Sebastian said plainly as the reaper came ever closer. He noticed Grell wasn't the only reaper there. Undertaker, clad surprisingly in nice evening wear, was chatting with a female reaper. They were awfully close, which suggested intimacy between the two. She had black bangs but extremely long red hair like Grell. When she smiled, her teeth were jagged like a shark's. Sebastian saw a way around Grell and smirked.

"Oh, Grell. Isn't that your sister over there?" he asked casually. Grell immediately burst into a rage. How he loathed when people mistook him and Novella for siblings.

"Why, we don't even have the same last name! Or even the slightest common interest in men…"Grell muttered to himself as Sebastian excused himself from the reaper's company.

"Where could she be?" Sebastian thought.

"Looking for your mate?" Claude asked cooly. Even behind the dark blue mask, Sebastian could make out the amber eyes.

_Yes._ "What makes you think she's my mate?"

Claude adjusted his mask. "Please. She positively reeks of you. And you yourself are emitting pheromones. Every demon in the room can smell them."

"Be that as it may, it is none of your concern." Sebastian countered.

"Hmph. We shall see." And with that, Claude was gone and Sebastian continued his search. The symphony began a waltz, one of Sebastian's personal favorites. He stopped a moment to enjoy the music.

"Care to dance, Sebastian?" asked a very familiar voice. Sebastian looked first at the outstretched hand, covered in a purple glove, and then at the person it was attached to. His beautiful Gabrielle.

He took her hand. "Yes, but ordinarily it is the gentleman who asks the lady."

She giggled; it sounded like tingling bells. "I am anything but ordinary."

The two demons danced to the waltz and several songs afterwards, silently enjoying each other's company. The tug Sebastian felt was almost unbearable, but he held his tongue. After all, what if the entire feeling was onesided? He would look absolutely foolish. Suddenly Gabrielle spoke up. The two had seated themselves on one of the ornate benches and she was leaned into him.

"Sebastian, do you feel…this weird tug when I'm around you?" She pulled back to look up at him.

Sebastian chuckled. "Why yes, I do. It grows stronger each time I see you. I think it is because we are…"

"Mates?" Gabrielle finished before smirking at him.

"Yes." Sebastian leaned in, hoping what he was about to do would be reciprocated. To his joy, the female tilted her head to the side and leaned closer as well…

"Somebody has kidnapped the Earl Phantomhive and Duchess Fontaine!"


	4. Finale

**Final Chapter**

"What?!" Both demons exclaimed, jumping apart. There was a slight crackle of energy and Sebastian wondered if Gabrielle could feel it too.

The white haired demon, named Glaisyer as Sebastian had learned through overheard conversations, sighed in annoyance. "The earl and the duchess are gone." He repeated in a slower tone.

"Who took them?" Gabrielle asked.

"Some demon in glasses and a young boy…at least I think it was a boy. I'm not quite sure…" Glaisyer started to mumble.

Gabrielle smacked him, a resounding smack that was swallowed up by the loud music. "Glaisyer, focus!"

"Oh, right. Yeah, they grabbed them from their table and dragged them outside. The twins went after the kidnappers but were quickly dispatched by some demon triplets." Glaisyer continued.

"Thomson, Timber, and Canterbury." Sebastian mused. "Well it seems a rescue mission is in order." He stood up and offered Gabrielle his hand. "Shall we?"

Gabrielle took it and looked at Glaisyer. "Go change and keep the crowd entertained with your tamed tiger tricks. Find Undertaker; he'll be your "tamer". Do not let the crowd learn what's happened, understand?"

Glaisyer nodded and rushed off to find Undertaker. She turned back towards Sebastian. "Come on."

Having seen that the twins would recover, they had set off in search of their masters' kidnappers. Claude and and Alois had not gone very far. They were easy enough to find in the woods behind Chateau Fontaine. Claude stood in the middle of the clearing, looking at them coldly. Alois was sitting on top of a large gilded cage guarded by the demon triplets. Inside the cage were Ciel and Alice, tied together.

Alois stuck his tongue out playfully. "Look at my new pets!"

"Release them at once!" Sebastian ordered.

"Hmm, and what happens if I don't?" Alois taunted.

"You little brat, I'll make sure you never finish puberty!" Gabrielle countered, pulling a blade from her bosom. Sebastian was a bit taken back, but pulled out his set of butter knives.

"Your fight is with me, Michaelis." Claude said suddenly.

Sebastian and Gabrielle both looked at the cage. Ciel's right eye was glowing as was Alice's right middle finger.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Get rid of Claude." Ciel commanded at the same time Alice said, "Gabrielle, follow this order. Rescue us at once."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian's eyes glowed demonic red.

"Yes, my princess." Gabrielle looked at Sebastian for a brief moment, eyes glowing even though most could not see it. In that brief moment, it seemed as if the entire world had realigned itself around that face and the demon who wore it. Even when they cast off these human guises, they would remain bonded. But they had more pressing matters at hand. "Sebastian, go after Claude. I can handle those three on my own." Sebastian nodded and took off for Claude, their scuffle carrying them deeper into the woods.

Alois ordered the triplets to attack her, hoping down off the cage, presumably with the key. The three demons charged her, attacking with various weapons. She dodged them, slipping through their strikes with the grace of a serpent. She managed to cut one of the demons' spear in half with her blade but he used the two pieces as a substitute weapon. Alice and Ciel watched from their seats with concentration and what appeared to be…amusement?

Gabrielle quickly incapacitated the first triplet, tying him up with the ribbon from her dress. The other two came from behind her. She snapped the wooden rake into pieces and delivered a damaging kick to his stomach. But the other one was just a little bit quicker and she saw the pick axe coming down towards his face…

Clang! The blade dislodged from its handle in a flash of orange and red. It was Novella with her death scythe. The reaper swung her axe expertly before taking off after the triplet. Gabrielle silently thanked her and rushed over to the cage, picking Alois up by the collar of his shirt.

She brought the blade to the hollow of his throat, smiling wickedly with sharp teeth. "Now, I'll gut you like a trout." She sniffed at him. "Your soul will make a most wonderful treat."

Alois kicked at her, desperately trying to escape her grip. "Claude! Claude, where are you? I need you!"

"Claude is a bit tied up at the moment." Sebastian said bemusedly, emerging from the woods with a lovestruck Grell. He made his way over to Gabrielle and Alois. "Allow me, dear." He took the boy from Gabrielle's grip after she had retrieved the key from Alois' pocket.

She unlocked the cage door, untying the two children. "I hope you are still in good spirits, dear Alice." Alice rubbed at her stomach, where the rope had been tightest, and huffed.

"Young master, what should we do with this one?" Sebastian asked casually, looking at Ciel for instruction.

Ciel fastened his eye patch back on. "I don't really care. Kill him if you want."

"As you wish, young master."

"Don't even think about it!" Novella shouted, stepping over from the triplet she had defeated. She inspected her axe delicately for damage and pulled her assignment book from the folds of her clothes.

"It seems she's right, Bassy. This one's still got some time left, although not much." Grell peered over her shoulder, adjusting his glasses.

"Leave him for his rubbish butler to collect. I'm missing my party and I will not stand for this." Alice said, smoothing out her dress and fixing her mask back to her face. "Come, Ciel."

The crowd had been thoroughly entertained by "Sir Undertaker and his tamed Siberian tiger". They applauded the reaper and demon's tricks, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Thank you, thank you! You've all been a wonderful audience!" Undertaker announced, ending his show. He and Glaisyer left into the hallway with a flood of applause. The symphony took their seats back on the stage, smoothly transitioning into a slow piece. Couples gathered on the floor and began to dance.

"Running smoothly, just like any event at Chateau Fontaine should." Gabrielle smirked.

Ciel extended his hand toward Alice. "Alice, shall we dance?"

"How adorable!" exclaimed Novella, watching the two as they joined the other dancers.

"Not nearly as adorable as you, m'dear." Undertaker said from his place beside her. He put his arms around her and guided her out onto the floor as well.

"My, my, Bassy. It seems as if you and I are the only ones without partners." Grell scooted closer to Sebastian.

"No, just you, Grell." Sebastian walked over to Gabrielle. "Miss Charbonneau, would you care to dance?"

"Yes, I would, Mister Michaelis." She took his and they too joined the throng of dancers, leaving behind a very upset Grell.

As they danced elegantly to the beautiful music, Sebastian let his hands fall to her waist, pulling her flush against his body. She responded by putting her arms around his neck. The tug resumed almost immediately.

_It will continue to grow increasingly painful until the consummation of the bond._

Sebastian decided now was the time to ask her. The consummation would come later, but he at least wanted to know if he had a committed mate. He moved her bangs to the side to catch her attention.

"Gabrielle, I never did ask but…would you consider, possibly, being my mate?" Sebastian said in his proper voice.

The girl looked up at him, smirking. "Yes, Sebastian, I would." She answered equally as proper.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss before a burning sensation started in his chest and travelled down his arm. It settled on the back of his hand. Curious, he pulled his glove off to see what had caused the sensation. There, on the back of his hand, was a symbol. It looked like two pentagrams had been crossed over, creating an entirely different image in crimson red. Slowly, he pulled Gabrielle's glove off as well. She had the same image patterened on her hand. She smiled up at him. "I'm yours, Sebastian."

He put his his hand over hers, the fresh marks warm to the touch. "Forever and always, Gabrielle Charbonneau. I am your loyal mate."

**Awww, Bassy! **


End file.
